


Shifty & Memphis: Lemon

by COOL1nate



Series: Out of Context Shifty & Memphis [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Tik Tok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Furry, Lemon, Meme, Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COOL1nate/pseuds/COOL1nate
Summary: The second part of this masterpiece of a series!





	Shifty & Memphis: Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Cast: 
> 
> MemphisWolf ---- Memphis  
> Shiftyisspiffy ----- Shifty  
> ThesisTheFox ---- Thesis  
> HalfyOwo -------- Halfy  
> DragoraWThunder - Dragora  
> Sherbet_plz ------ Sherbet  
> Peter Parker ------ Pizza Time  
> COOL1Natalie ---- Herself  
> Ordinary Box ----- Memphis' Dad
> 
> I posted a rather important announcement in the End Notes so make sure you read that.

Our story begins at the doorstep of a house where a pizza delivery man carrying two boxes of pizza has just rung the doorbell. With no answer for a while, the pizza man was about to pull out his GPS to see if he had gone to the correct address when all of a sudden...

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Startled, the pizza man quickly turned in the direction of the noise revealing that the sound was an extremely loud automatic garage door being opened. When the door had lifted itself a fair enough distance from the ground, an orange and white fox head with green hair, goggles, and three nasty cuts across his face emerged from the garage. The fox then lifted his hand and waved at the pizza man, who, in response slowly walked over.

"Pizza time," they said to the fox.

"Do you have to say that all the time," Thesis asked.

"Only if I want to get paid," they responded. "Speaking of getting paid; that'll be $10.60." Thesis pulls out a credit card and hands it to the boy who rejects it. "We don't accept credit cards."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't ask, I don't understand it either."

"But this is all I've got."

"Well, sorry. Rules are rules. If you can't pay then I can't give you your pizza."

Thesis then pulls a twenty dollar bill out of a pocket. "How about we don't talk about this?" With a confused look on his face, the boy takes the twenty and hands the fox his pizza. "Cheers, mate." With those words, Thesis backs into the garage and presses a button on a little device to close the door recreating the same noise from before.

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"That's a loud garage door," the kid comments before, after making sure nobody is looking, takes off his work uniform to reveal his Spiderman suit and whips away.

* * * * *

Inside the house, a total of five other furries, Memphis, Shifty, Dragora, Halfy, and Sherbet, were in the living room. All but Shifty were playing bowling on the Wii. (No, it's not a dead console! You just have a dead childhood!) It was the final frame and it was Memphis' turn to bowl. Holding the Wiimote tightly, she looks down the virtual lane. Gritting her teeth she presses the Wiimote's B button, pulls her hand back, and then swings it forward, releasing the button. Her Mii does the same movement, tossing the ball down the lane at an acceptable speed to her movement. The ball continues down the lane, yet, just as it looks like it's going to hit the pins, it makes a hard turn for the gutter, but, instead of going into the gutter, it somehow manages to hop over into the adjacent lane where it hits another ball, causing both to go into the gutter.

The room falls silent, not even the game on the TV makes noise. The only sound that can be heard is a faint snorting laugh from Shifty who's covering his mouth to silence his noise. As the game's results pop up onto the screen, Memphis slowly turns her body towards the group, a look of both disbelief and rage covering her face.

"How the fuck does something like that even happen!?"

"You seriously were not kidding when you told us video games hate you," Sherbet said.

"Look on the bright side," Halfy said, "You got a strike on the fourth frame."

"How did it count that as a strike," Sherbet asked. "She didn't hit any pins that frame."

"No, but she did knock down ten Miis behind her," Dragora said.

"That shouldn't have counted," Memphis said.

"But if it didn't then you would only have one point."

"Look on the bright side, you got more points than I did," Shifty commented.

"You weren't even playing," Memphis responded.

"Exactly, so I got no points."

The comment made Memphis smile. Dragora looked at Memphis, then her son, and back to Memphis again. The two of them had grown so close since they first met. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were good friends.

"Pizza's here," Thesis said, walking into the room and placing the boxes on a small coffee table, everyone thanking him as he did.

"Shifty, would you mind grabbing us some plates and napkins," Dragora asks.

"Not at all," he responds and instantly goes to do just that.

"Thanks, dear."

"127 points. Not bad, Halfy," Thesis says looking at everyone's scores. Halfy got in first with 127 points. Behind her was Sherbet with 109 points. Ten points behind her was Dragora. And in last was Memphis with only 11 points (Sorry, Memphis).

"Thanks," Halfy said.

"Do you have any beverages," Sherbet asked Dragora.

"Of course we do. Shifty!"

"One step ahead of you," Shifty responded walking back into the room with paper plates and napkins in one hand and a twelve pack of Pepsi (not sponsored) in the other.

"Nice, toss one over here," Thesis said. Placing the plates and napkins down on the table, Shifty opens the twelve pack, pulls out a can, and tosses it in Thesis' direction, who safely catches it. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Anyone else want one?" Sherbet, Halfy, and Memphis all raised a hand. Shifty handed each of them their own drink and then pulled one out handing it to Dragora. "Would you like one, mom?"

"Thanks," Dragora says, taking the pop from her son's hand. "You're so kind."

"It's the way you raised me," he comments, pulling a pop out of the box for himself.

The group then proceeds to serve themselves pizza as they create a conversation, the whole while having smiles planted on their faces. Seeing them happy makes me happy, yet, at the same time, reminds me that I am still lonely... After a while of chatting, Halfy suggest they start another game of Wii Bowling.

"Don't get the controllers greasy," Dragora says.

"We'll do our best not to," Halfy says. "So, who's joining the next game?"

"After what happened last game, I think I'll sit out," Memphis says.

"I'll take her place then," Thesis says picking up a Wiimote.

"Can we play something other than bowling," Sherbet asks. "Not that it's not fun, I just want to play something different."

"We have Smash," Shifty says gesturing towards a Switch system resting in its dock.

"Excuse me," Memphis says, her face flushed in a red hue.

"Super Smash Brothers," Shifty corrects.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that's what you meant," Memphis comments, a sweat drop appearing on her head. Dragora tilts her head at Memphis.

"You guys have a Switch and we've been sitting here playing the Wii this whole time," Halfy said in disbelief.

"Aren't you the one who suggested we played bowling," Dragora asked.

"If I knew you guys owned a Switch, I would have suggested that earlier."

"Well, I can quickly set up a game for us if you'd like to play," Shifty says.

"Actually, what time is it right now," Sherbet asks.

"Almost 6:30," Shifty says looking at a watch on his wrist.

"Already," Thesis questions.

"How long was that bowling game," Halfy asks.

"You all don't have to leave already, do you," Dragora asks.

"Well, I've gotta be somewhere at 7:30," Sherbet says.

"Same," Halfy adds.

"I don't have to be somewhere but if everyone else is leaving I guess I might as well leave too," Thesis comments, placing the Wiimote down on the table.

"Well, if you all must leave then I won't stop you," Dragora says. "Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us," Halfy says.

"Yes, thank you," Sherbet says. "Even if we couldn't stay long, this was fun."

"Well, anytime any of you want to hang out like this again, feel free to let us know," Dragora says.

"We will for sure do," Sherbet says.

"Alright, see ya around," Halfy says giving Dragora a quick hug before heading towards the door. Sherbet also gave Dragora a hug before following Halfy out the door. Thesis, not giving Dragora a hug, instead gave her a simple "thank you" before making finger guns and slowly walking backward through the door. Now the only ones left in the house were Dragora, Shifty, and Memphis.

Dragora turned her head to see Memphis sneaking up on Shifty to cuddle him. Before she could get too close though, Dragora taped Memphis' shoulder, causing her to jumps slightly.

"Do you mind if we have a quick chat in the kitchen," Dragora asks. "It will only be a minute."

"Um, sure, we can chat." So Memphis followed Dragora into the kitchen. "Thanks for inviting me over, by the way."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, I wanted to talk about you and Shifty."

"I wasn't going to yiff him, I swear," Memphis instantly said at a moderately loud voice that was loud enough to sound serious yet not loud enough that Shifty could hear.

"I... wasn't going to talk about that."

"Oh, haha. O-of course you weren't."

"It's obvious you and Shifty share a strong bond, and it's not that I don't want you two being together, I'm his mother so I just worry for him sometimes."

"Are you saying you're worried about us taking things too quickly?"

"No... Well, in a way, yes."

"Come on, Dragora. You know Shifty and I wouldn't go that far."

"I know you wouldn't, but that last fanfiction was a bit "questionable," to say the least."

"I think it was pretty hot."

"Well, if he writes anything else about you two that's similarly scened. I'm going to have a good talk with him."

"I'll remind him not to get on your bad side then. But, back to Shifty, do you mind if I hang out with him for a while?"

"Ordinarily, you know I wouldn't mind at all, but..."

"But?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, the author just wants to move the plot along so he can make the story longer. So, to make a long story short, not today. Maybe later in the story, you will though."

"Oh, alright then. If it's what the author wants then I guess I can wait, as long as I do get to spend some alone time with him in this story."

"Thanks for understanding, Memphis."

"No problem, and thanks again for inviting me over."

"Anytime. Our doors are always open for a guest like you."

With those words spoken, Dragora and Memphis hugged each other before Memphis said bye one last time and started walking towards the door. As she walked back into the living room, Memphis quickly waddled over to Shifty, who was playing Fortnite on the Switch, to pat his head and say her goodbye. He smiled and said bye in response. Dragora then walked into the living room where the two were. Memphis gave one last wave goodbye before exiting the house leaving Shifty and Dragora alone in the house.

"When will dad be back," Shifty asks his mom.

"Oh, you know him. This second furry war has kept several people busy, especially him now that he has a bounty on his head."

"Yeah, I'm aware. I just really wish we could spend more time with him."

"Well, I heard he was planned to be a character in this fanfiction but was cut because of the author's budget. Maybe he'll appear in the sequel after this."

"I hope he does."

* * * * *

The sun had fallen past the horizon once again. Memphis was back home in her room. She couldn't stop thinking of Shifty. In fact, her thoughts got so wild that she started to yeet a stuffed Pikachu across the room several times. Eventually, when she got tired of abusing the fictional rat, Memphis grabbed a body pillow of Shifty and started to cuddle it intensely.

"I just can't get enough of you," Memphis said to herself. "I want to cuddle you forever!" At that moment, Memphis' phone buzzed. Looking up, she picks it up only to find a notification that her favorite YouTuber uploaded a new video. She lets out a sigh as she taps some words which read "watch later" and sets her phone back down. She then turns back to her body pillow, Shifty giving one of the cutest smiles in the world.

"I wish there was a way I could hang out with you more often. I would do anything for a chance to be with you if even just a minute."

"Well, if you want to hang out with him that badly, then why don't you just ask him out," an unknown voice said from behind.

Frightened, Memphis quickly turned and held her Shifty body pillow like an ax. A female figure with messy brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a maroon long sleeve shirt under a black vest, black jeans, and a mask which looked like a silver butterfly, was standing in the middle of her room.

"Who are you, and how did you get in my room," Memphis asked.

"Oh, sorry. You're right, I should have knocked before entering. Let's try that again very quickly." So, with a snap of her fingers, the figure instantly disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a small cloud of dust, leaving Memphis even more confused an concerned than she was prior. Shortly after, someone knocked on her door.

"Uh, come in," Memphis said very confusedly. Without even opening the door, the figure walked through the wall, entering into Memphis' room once more, making Memphis even more confused.

"Thanks for inviting me in," the figure said. "Now, allow me to introduce myself. For now, you may call me Natalie. I am Nate's female alter ego." After a moment of silence, Memphis spoke.

"Nate? You mean the author of this story; Nate?"

"The one and only COOL1nate, yes."

"You're a female version of him?"

"Don't bother asking how many other versions of him there are. He's literally written a novel with them all." After a short pause, Memphis, out of nowhere, dabs. "What are you doing?"

"Dabbing."

"I see that, but why?"

"I don't know, it's the first thing that came to my head."

"Your first reaction to someone spawning in your room is to dab?"

"I'm an awkward individual, okay? Don't judge me!" Natalie placed her hand on her face. "And that brings me to my next question; how the hell do you know where I live?"

"You basically said the answer not too long ago. This is a fanfiction, the author can add onto the plot however he wishes. He's literally playing god right now."

"Wait, so he can add anything we want?"

"As I said, he's playing god, so yes. However-"

"I want buttons!"

"Sorry?"

"Pin buttons! Lots of them! Mostly ones that will trick gamers!"

"I said he's playing god, not that he'll give you anything you ask for."

"But I want buttons!"

"I just said-" Before Natalie could finish her sentence, a pin button with the words "game over" instantly appeared in front of her with a note attached to it. Grabbing the button, Natalie took the note and read it aloud. "Only one." Natalie looked up at Memphis who was looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. After rolling her eyes and sighing, Natalie tossed the button to Memphis who caught it.

"Alright, now that you're happy, I can finally say what I originally came here to say."

"Something about asking him out?"

"Exactly."

"You mean like a date?"

"Well, I mean, it could be considered a date but it doesn't have to be."

"What do you mean "considered?" What are you planning?"

"Close your eyes," Natalie says with a grin. Despite being a little creeped out from the grin, Memphis did as she was told and closed her eyes. "Now, open your hands." Memphis did that too. Soon she felt something in them. It was round, a little sticky, and she thought she felt a tip of some kind. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." With those words, Memphis opened her eyes. She looked down in her hands to see...

"A lemon?" Memphis looks at Natalie who's just smiling. "What am I going to do with this?"

"Make some lemonade." Not following with Natalie's plan, Memphis tilts her head. "A great way you two could spend some time with each other is by going on a picknick. Make some lemonade, sandwiches, and anything else you think the two of you would enjoy on a nice sunny day."

"Your plan is a picknick?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Why did you have me close my eyes just to hand me a lemon?"

"Dramatic effect."

"why is it slightly sticky?

"Some questions are best left unanswered."

Slightly disgusted by Natalie's response, Memphis slowly set the lemon onto a nearby table. "So you just want me to ask Shifty on a date?"

"Again, doesn't have to be considered a date."

"And what if I don't?"

After rolling her eyes, Natalie snaps her fingers making a speaker appear in her hand. She presses a button and Flamingo by Su Tart starts playing. The first note alone instantly makes Memphis screech in anger as a dark aura instantly surrounds her. Without warning and no time to react, she rushes at Natalie and nabs the speaker from her. She then proceeds to bite, crush, and completely disintegrate the speaker until no noises can be heard from it. After snarling at the now destroyed speaker for a couple of seconds, the dark aura instantly leaves her, making Memphis aware of her surroundings once more. She slowly turns her head towards Natalie who's face is showing emotions of both fear and disgust.

"I can pay for that," Memphis says.

"Don't bother," Natalie responded. "If it helps you, take the rest of the night to think about it. Whatever you choose to do, I won't fault you for it, but do keep in mind that saying no will make the story end here and now."

"Um, okay," Memphis responded tilting her head slightly.

"Well, it looks like my time in this story is up so bye," Natalie said slowly sinking into the floor.

Memphis watched until Natalie couldn't be seen anymore. Shortly after, there was a knock on Memphis' door.

"Come in," Memphis said. The door opened and Memphis' dad entered the room. "Hi, dad. What's up?"

"I thought I heard someone else in here with you. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I was just chatting with a friend on my phone."

"Was it you know who," he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shifty? No, it was someone else."

"I see. You two still chat regularly though, right?"

"Of course we do. We chat nearly every day, even if the only thing we say to each other is good morning or good night."

"I can't wait t have grandchildren."

The comment made Memphis' face turn hot red. "DAAAAD!!!"

Memphis' dad started bursting out laugh in response which just made Memphis turn more into a tomato. Eventually, Memphis' dad's laugh settled down. He then looked over and saw the lemon on the table.

"Um, what's a lemon doing in here?"

* * * * *

The very next day, Memphis did decide to ask Shifty if he would like to have a picknick with her. He agreed and the two met in a park a short while after. Memphis brought a picknick basket full of food, napkins, and a couple of cups, a pitcher of lemonade, and a picknick blanket. Shifty took the blanket and laid it out in a nice sunny area that wasn't too warm, loud, or wind. It was as if the weather was at the perfect optimal setting. Memphis sat down on the blanket and set the picknick basket and pitcher by her side. She then began taking out a couple of the sandwiches which were wrapped up in plastic foil and placed them on their own napkins neatly in the center of the blanket. She looked up at Shifty who was still standing, admiring the scenes of the world around them.

"Sit down, babe," Memphis said. "Here, have a sandwich." She lifted a sandwich in his direction.

After looking at the scenery for a couple of seconds longer, Shifty finally decided to sit down. He kindly accepted the sandwich and started unwrapping it from the plastic foil.

"Thanks for inviting me to this little picknick," He said.

"No problem, daddy," Memphis unknowingly responded.

"What?"

"Oh, wait, no! That's not... I was thinking..." Seeing Shifty was getting uncomfortable and not wanting him to leave, Memphis took a breath before calmly apologizing. "I'm sowwie. I'm just extremely nervous right now."

"Don't be," Shifty said with a smile. "Sure this might not be something that we do often but that's no reason to be nervous. Just think of this like we're hanging out like we normally do. It doesn't necessarily have to be considered a date, even if it appears that way." Shifty then put his hands on Memphis' cheeks which made her blush slightly. "As long as I'm able to spend time with you, I'm happy." This made Memphis create the biggest smile she could show. Her heart felt like it had melted and transformed into a thousand butterflies. If she wasn't frozen from the feelings she felt, she would have probably kissed him then and there. "Anyways," Shifty said removing his hands from Memphis and picking up a plastic cup, "Mind if I try some of that lemonade?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Memphis said quickly reentering reality and picking up the pitcher. "Here you go," she said as she poured an acceptable amount of the yellow liquid into his cup.

"Thanks," Shifty responded, wasting no time as he moved the cup to his mouth to consume the liquid.

"I made it myself so sorry if it's a bit sour."

After savoring the taste for a bit, Shifty gave a response. "No, it's perfect, just like you."

"Th-thank you," Memphis said, the comment making her blush even more.

The two spent the rest of their afternoon eating sandwiches, drinking lemonade, and chatting about pretty much anything that came to mind while the gentle breeze kept them cool and birds fluttered overhead. At that moment, it felt like all worries they both knew had vanished as if they were the only two people left on Earth. At that moment, they didn't care about anything other than themselves, so much so that they didn't even know about the darkness that loomed directly over their heads as it watched them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow all of these amazing people on Tik Tok: 
> 
> @memphisowo  
> @shiftyisspiffy  
> @thesis_the_fox  
> @halfyowo  
> @dragorawthunder  
> @acrius  
> @sherbet_plz  
> @ordinary.box 
> 
> Creating this story has been one big adventure. There would be times when I started writing something and then either not know what to write after or completely redo whatever I had just written because either I didn't like how it sounded or I was afraid I'd receive hate for adding it (or it decided to disappear for no reason whatsoever leaving me to have to rewrite the entire scene from scratch). I wasn't even planning on uploading this fanfiction. While I might have had the idea for this fanfiction before the draft for the first one was even thought of, I wasn't sure how Memphis, Shifty, and everyone else would feel about it. So I created the first one as a test to see how everyone would react. I was surprised how quickly it blew up. No other story I've created has gotten as popular as that one within the first 24 hours of it being uploaded.
> 
> In other news, I somehow managed to receive 1K Fans on Tik Tok (and I'm somehow still receiving more). I literally became a human waterfall when I found out. I honestly don't believe I should have even a quarter of the number of fans and hearts that I currently have. I'm just your average, normal, everyday kid trying to survive this adventure everyone calls life. I can easily list several Tik Tokers I believe you all should go follow and support (the above included), but not me. I know you guys more than likely hear that quite often from creators like me, but I feel like it fits more for me. If you knew my backstory (which I will more than likely share during some Tik Tok live I decide to do) then you would more than likely view me as the complete opposite of what you've seen me as.
> 
> Either way, thank you all for the overwhelming amount of love and support! Even though I kind of set up for there to be another sequel with some of the added lines, that last one especially, I honestly don't think I'll be creating a 3rd part. Because these two were so fun to create though, I honestly wouldn't mind and would love to continue this series, however, it might take some time for that part to come out if I do decide to create it. Again, thank you all so much for all the love and support! I honestly couldn't find a better loving and caring community than this one if I tried.


End file.
